callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Extended Mags
Extended Mags (shortened from "Extended Magazines") is an attachment available in every main game since Call of Duty: World at War, as well as appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty Online. It usually increases the magazine capacity of weapons by 33%-100%. Call of Duty: World at War The Extended Magazine is an attachment available for all submachine guns and the M1A1 Carbine in Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer. The attachment doubles the magazine capacity of a given weapon. Variants There are five weapons which accept Extended Magazines; however, there are different variants of the attachment. Round Drum The Round Drum is available for the Thompson and the PPSh-41. It is unlocked after the Marksman III challenge for the Thompson and after the Marksman II challenge for the PPSh. It is the PPSh-41's most common attachment; its high rate of fire means the smaller magazines need frequent reloading; and also, the attachment is unlocked at the Marksman II challenge as opposed to the Marksman III challenge, meaning it is easier to unlock. Box Magazine The Box Magazine is available for the M1A1 Carbine and Type 100. Dual Magazines The MP40's Extended Magazines attachment is called Dual Magazines. It is by far the most-commonly used attachment on the weapon, as it allows constant firing for roughly eight to nine seconds. The attachment is titled "Dual Magazines" but it just adds the ability to use two magazines as one, therefore doubling capacity from 32 to 64 bullets. Gallery File:ExtMag Type100.png|The Type 100's Box Magazine. File:ExtMag PPSh.png|The PPSh-41's Round Drum. File:ExtMag Thompson.png|The Thompson's Round Drum. File:ExtMag Carbine.png|The M1A1 Carbine's Box Magazine. File:ExtMag MP40.png|The MP40's Dual Magazines attachment. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Extended Magazines return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is unlocked by getting 40 bullet penetration kills while using FMJ rounds for primary weapons, or it is obtained by getting the last Marksman challenge for handguns, machine pistols, and shotguns. It is compatible with all weapons in the game except for the launchers, the .44 Magnum, Desert Eagle, Model 1887, Ranger, and the Riot Shield. The increase in magazine size that is given depends on the gun. Generally, it increases magazine size by 50%, but with some weapons it can increase magazine size by a greater amount. The attachment does not increase starting ammo capacity unless paired with Scavenger Pro. Light machine guns benefit greatly from the extended magazine as their already large magazine is doubled, and combined with their high penetration allows the player to sustain good suppressive fire. Extended Mags is less useful with assault rifles or SMGs, because most players tend to reload after each kill anyway, though it can be useful if the player does a lot of spraying. The P90 becomes akin to a light machine gun with Extended Magazines due to its already large 50 round magazine being turned into a 75 round magazine, which allows the user to hold down choke-points, but has a much quicker reload than the LMGs. While using Extended Magazines on the P90, a player can sprint for a longer period than normal (patched on PS3/X360, still possible on PC). This allows users to equip another first tier perk instead of Marathon like Sleight of Hand or Bling. The P90 is the only weapon which gains this advantage. The AA-12 in particular has a very small magazine by default, so Extended Mags is an extremely popular attachment for it, especially due to the fact that it doubles the capacity to 16 shells. Call of Duty: Black Ops Extended Mags returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be used on nearly all weapons. This attachment is not to be confused with Dual Mags, which is another attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops that decreases reload time by taping two magazines together. As an addition, in singleplayer mode, the attachment increases the maximum ammunition count, by having in reserve the same number of extended magazines as the standard ones. This is not the case in multiplayer though, except in the Wii version, where the reserve ammo is increased just like in the campaign. Unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the magazine model changes when Extended Mags are used, just like in Call of Duty: World at War. A notable example of this are the HK21 and RPK, where they will be given drum magazines and be called "HK21 Drum Mag" or "RPK Drum Mag." The M60 is also given the name "M60 Big Ammo." Other weapons will be shown using longer magazines. The exception to this are the M14 and the M60, which do not use a different magazine model. Interestingly, if Extended Mags is put on the AK-47 or the AK74U, their magazine model becomes the one regularly used by the RPK: a large, rust-colored Bakelite plastic magazine. Due to balancing purposes, a weapon cannot accept Extended Mags and Dual Mags at the same time by using Warlord. Rapid Fire cannot be paired with Extended Mags or Dual Mags either. Gallery File:ELITE Ext. Mags.png|The Extended Mags seen from Call of Duty ELITE. File:L96A1 Extended Mags Reload BO.png|L96A1 with Extended Mags. File:Kiparis Extended Mags Reload BO.png|Kiparis with Extended Mags. File:Stoner63 Extended Mags Reload BO.png|Stoner63 with extended Mags . File:AK-47 Extended Mags Reload BO.png|AK47 with Extended Mags. File:AK74u Extended Mags Reload BO.png|AK74u with Extended Mags. File:RPK Extended Mags Reload BO.png|RPK with Extended Mags. File:HK21 Extended Mags Reload BO.png|HK21 with Extended Mags. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Extended Mags returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It increases magazine capacity, and now in multiplayer it increases the reserve ammmo count as well, in the same way as the singleplayer mode of Black Ops. It almost always increases magazine capacity by 50% (with only three exceptions: the AS50, L118A and MSR at 40% increases). It is unlocked at Weapon Proficiency Level 10 for Machine Pistols and certain Pistols, Weapon Proficiency Level 15 for Sniper Rifles, Weapon Proficiency Level 24 for SMGs, Weapon Proficiency Level 25 for LMGs and Weapon Proficiency Level 26 for Assault Rifles and Shotguns. Extended Mags also briefly appear in Special Ops mission mode, being used on the starting M4A1 in Smack Town and the SCAR-L in Light 'Em Up. In these appearances however, the reserve ammo count is not increased, and the HUD doesn't mention this attachment. Prior to the January 25th update, there existed a bug for Extended Mags that when equipped on a Shotgun, the weapon would shoot 50% more pellets per shot, effectively increasing damage and consistency in addition to the standard effects of the attachment. When the Extended Mags attachment was combined with the shotgun-exclusive Damage Proficiency, it would produce a staggering 210% increase in the damage output of the base version. It has now been patched. It is most useful for weapons that have low ammo capacities since it increases magazine size as well as starting ammunition. This can give a player the option to choose a different tier 1 perk. As with this attachment, an average player will usually have enough ammo to last their life without Scavenger. As well, weapons that are less diverse, such as a SMG, Shotgun or a Sniper rifle, are quite often seen with Extended Mags in use. Weapons that have many attachment options, such as an Assault Rifle, or weapons such as an LMG that already have huge magazines, see much less use of this attachment, because many players will find that something such as an optical attachment, an underbarrel weapon, etc. will be of more use. Gallery MW3 Ex. Mags.png|Extended Mags in Create-A-Class from the COD XP build. Note that it's using the same icon from Modern Warfare 2. Extended Mags perk icon MW3.png|A cut perk icon for Extended Mags. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Extended Mags returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as Extended Clip; it increases the magazine's capacity like before. However, unlike the previous games, the capacity is increased by lower than 50%. Fortunately, the attachment still gives extra ammo, for both singleplayer and multiplayer modes, as well as zombies. Now, the attachment increases magazine capacity by around 33-35% for most weapons, but has a downside of increased reload times by 10%. It was planned to be a perk in singleplayer instead of an attachment, as a singleplayer perk icon of it can be found in the game files. It is featured in the Preset Class Operative, paired with the Skorpion EVO and the Foregrip. The Extended Clip attachment is now featured in the Zombies map Origins, equipped on the AK74u and the B23R when obtained via the Mystery Box. Here the attachment increases the capacity by a higher amount than in the singleplayer and multiplayer modes. While the B23R's reserve ammo is also increased in the same way as in previous games (same number of magazines in reserve), the AK74u with Extended Clip has its own ammo count instead. Extended Mags Singleplayer Perk Icon BOII.png|Cut singleplayer perk icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Extended Mags returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified; it usually increases magazine capacity by 50%, and increases reserve ammunition as well. Call of Duty Online Extended Mags return in Call of Duty Online, increasing magazine capacity by 50%, and reserve ammunition as well. Uniquely to the Glock18, the attachment changes the magazine model and is labeled "Drum Mag", as well as having a different menu icon. Gallery Hollow Points menu icon CoDO.png|Alternate menu icon for some weapons. Drum Mag menu icon CoDO.png|Menu icon of the Glock18's Drum Mag. G18 Drum Mag menu CoDO.png|The drum mag on the Glock18. Call of Duty: Ghosts Extended Mags return in Call of Duty: Ghosts, available in multiplayer and Extinction. It increases magazine capacity by 50%, and increases maximum ammunition as well in both game modes. Due to the consistent number, many large-magazine weapons will find that this attachment very beneficial to their arsenal; however, weapons that have small magazines, such as the Bulldog and the Remington R5, will find constant use of this attachment; and the popularity of it is easily reflected by the players. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Extended Mags return in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, available in all game modes. Once again it increases magazine capacity by 50%, as well as reserve ammunition. Campaign In campaign mode, the attachment is used in the missions "Captured" and "Terminus", and is available on the Atlas 45, the SN6 and the AMR9. Due to Mitchell's disabled prosthetic left arm in these two missions, reserve ammunition cannot be carried for any weapon (which much be swapped for another one once emptied). Multiplayer Extended Mags are available for most weapons in multiplayer and Exo Survival. The ASM1 "Speakeasy" and "Royalty" supply drop variants have integrated extended mags by default. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, Extended Mags are obtained for some weapons after upgrading them to Mk 10. The attachment is available to the Atlas 45, PDW, Tac-19, S-12, Bulldog, CEL-3 Cauterizer, SN6, SAC3, AMR9, Lynx, MK14, AE4 and M1 Irons (the latter two not being able to equip this attachment in multiplayer). Gallery While Extended Mags normally don't change the appearance of the weapons, the ASM1 Speakeasy and Royalty variants, which have this attachment integrated, have a drum magazine rather than the standard box magazine. ASM1 Speakeasy AW.jpg|The ASM1 - Speakeasy supply drop variant; note the high capacity drum magazine. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Extended Mags return in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Like in the prequel, the attachment is labeled 'Extended Clip '(which is extremely incorrect), and increases magazine capacity by around 33%, as well as reserve ammunition. It also changes the magazine model, like it did in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Trivia General *In World at War, Black Ops and Black Ops III, using the attachment will make the physical magazine on the weapon larger. *In Modern Warfare 3, Black Ops: Declassified, Online, Ghosts and Advanced Warfare, odd-number magazine sizes are increased by slightly less than 50%, but the maximum ammunition is still increased by 50%, provided that it's an even number by default. *The attachment's name selection is incorrect in Black Ops II and Black Ops III, as none of the applicable weapons use clips as opposed to magazines. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * All LMGs (except the AUG HBAR) with Extended Mags in Modern Warfare 2 have so many rounds in one magazine that on the HUD, the bullet count overlaps the white bar that separates ammo and equipment indicators. This does not occur with resolutions higher than 1280x720, which are only available on PC. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Strangely, the Elite icon for Extended Mags in Black Ops displays a regular AK-47 magazine, not an extended magazine. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Attachments